Empezar de nuevo
by Srta-GTA
Summary: Melody es una mujer que está cansada de su vida, de su novio y su acosador amigo. Ella decide emprender un viaje a Sandy Shores, para empezar de nuevo. Allí ella conocerá a muchas personas, entre esas personas, Trevor Philips.


"Empezar de nuevo"

Capítulo 1: Odio mi vida.

Melody despertó a las 10:00 de la mañana, miro por su ventana hacia el gran espacio verde que se encontraba frente a su casa.

Camino hasta la cocina, iba a preparar su desayuno.  
"Benjamín no vino a dormir anoche, seguramente fue a emborracharse con sus amigos o a revolcarse con alguna fulana de por ahí". Pensó.  
Melody ya no sentía nada por su novio, él siempre la engañaba con prostitutas e iba a emborracharse con sus amigos para luego volver a casa a maltratar tanto física como verbalmente a Melody. Cada vez que él la tocaba, cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, Melody no sentía absolutamente nada por Benjamín. Su vida era vacía. Ella quería empezar de nuevo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Dónde? No conocía a nadie en la ciudad de Los Santos, no tenía como conseguir un empleo, y tenía muchos antecedentes penales gracias a Benjamín, quien de vez en cuando ayudaba a delinquir.

"Odio mi vida" dijo mientras prendía la tv y tomaba su café.

Llegado el medio día Benjamín llegó junto con Javier, uno de sus amigos más allegados.  
"¡Dónde está el almuerzo mujer!" Gritó, al no encontrar nada para comer.

"Deberías haber comprado algo afuera" Melody respondió.

Benjamín tomo a Melody por el cuello. "¡Se supone que mi linda mujercita debe prepararme el almuerzo!" le dijo amenazadoramente.

"N…no…" balbuceo Melody.

"No te preocupes Benja. Mel y yo iremos a comprar algo" Interrumpió Javier.

Melody sentía asco por Javier, pero le alegraba saber que siempre que Benjamín se ponía violento con ella él siempre lo calmaba. Sabía muy bien que Javier gustaba de ella, y esta era una oportunidad para él de acercarse a ella.

Javier tenía su lado atractivo, pero Melody no lo encontraba, además ella lo veía como el amigo de su novio. Así que él no tenía chances con Melody.

Melody y Javier consiguieron pizza, así que al llegar a casa todos comieron. Fue un almuerzo muy incómodo. Nadie decía una mísera palabra. Hasta que Javier hablo.

"¿Tienen planes para esta noche?"

"No, la verdad no." Contesto Benjamín.

"Pues salgamos" Javier hecho una mirada a ambos, para que accedieran a salir con él esa noche.

"Yo me quedaré en casa". Melody agrego.

"No, no, no, no. Usted viene con nosotros" Javier planeaba algo. Y ella lo presentía, pero si Benjamín accedía ella tendría que salir con ellos.

La noche llegó, y el trío decidió ir a tomar algo a un bar en Vinewood, Benjamín no tardó en emborracharse y comenzar a insultar a Melody.

"Melody vamos un segundo afuera". Javier tomo de la mano a Melody y la llevo afuera, a un oscuro callejón.

"¿Por qué venimos acá? ¿Podríamos hablar allá adelante?" Melody, sabía que esto no estaba bien y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"No, no quiero hablar." Dijo él en tono frío.

"¿Qué quieres?" Melody retrocedió. Pero Javier la tomo fuerte del brazo y la empujo contra la pared.

"A ti quiero. ¡Vamos Mel! Quítate la ropa". Era obvio que Javier también había tomado varías copas y quizás habría consumido alguna otra sustancia, como acostumbraba a hacer con Benjamín.

"¡NO!" Grito Melody, nerviosa, intentando forcejear.

"Vamos nena, sabías que esto pasaría, ¿por qué no me quieres?" Dijo Javier mientras besaba el cuello de Melody, ella intentaba zafarse de debajo de él y continuaron forcejeando.

"¡Qué no!, ¡me das asco Javier!" Melody grito mientras golpeaba a Javier en la entre pierna.

"¡Maldita!" Él se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

Melody tomo el coche de su novio, llego hasta su casa, tomo un pequeño bolso, tomo algunas ropas y suficiente dinero.

"No quiero vivir más acá" Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas. "Necesitare una de tus armas Benjamín." Y tomo un arma. Ella sabía usar armas, pero no era una experta. Igual le serviría para protegerse a sí misma.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido con Javier. "Sabía que algo se tramaba ese maldito". Se dijo, ella tenía ganas de gritar y llorar.

"Benjamín me pegaba, me insultaba, pero nunca me hizo algo así" Dijo en voz alta. Sintió escalofríos al recordar las frías manos de Javier sobre su cuerpo.

"Odio mi vida, odio a Benjamín y a Javier. ¡Debo irme pronto!"

"Hola, disculpe, ¿me podría decir hacia dónde va el bus?"

"Sandy Shores, querida" Una mujer contesto la pregunta de Melody.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo ella. "No tengo la menor idea de lo que hare, pero mientras más lejos este de Benjamín y Javier mejor" Pensó.

El bus llegó y Melody subió, no sabía que iba a hacer en Sandy Shores, no tenía la menor idea de dónde se alojaría, que desayunaría a la mañana siguiente o a quien conocería allá. Lo que si sabía muy bien era que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Melody cerró los ojos y se relajó. "¡Sandy Shores allá voy!" Se dijo para ella misma.


End file.
